


Our Own Light

by vintagesam



Category: Original Work
Genre: Happy, Hope, Poetry, happiness, positivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagesam/pseuds/vintagesam
Summary: Together, we can ignore the darkness.Together, our own light will shine.





	Our Own Light

**Author's Note:**

> Do not use without permission.
> 
> Do not repost.

Even in peace,  
there seems to be  
a looming sadness.

A dark cloud,  
blotting out the sun.

A heavy curtain,  
preventing the light.

A sheet of rain,  
destroying the final match.

Perhaps though,  
we can make  
our own light.

Instead of bulbs and switches,  
let us create light  
with words.

We can write and type,  
with rhymes  
or without.

We can scribble and jot  
our every thought,  
and every dream.

Yes dear,  
we can make  
our own light.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Supernatural blog on Tumblr [@vintagesam](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11719359)! Come chat with me! <3


End file.
